crazy times
by Demon-Wolfwood
Summary: this story takes place after wolfwood dies and comes back! they meet a crazy new villan who may know were knives is ( I made it PG-13 to be on the safe side) please review this is my first fic so tell me what u think
1. a new enemy

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I know I have to say it and I'm only gonna say it this once so listen up I DON'T OWN TRIGUN . There ya happy . Oh but I do own Anogaku so if u steel him for your own fics I'll report u.

  
  


Crazy times 

Chapter 1 a new enime 

  
  


Wolfwood stopped in the middle of the rode and titened his grip on his cross 

  
  


" hey Wolfwood why'd ya stop come on let's go" vash said grabbing the traveling preist by the & dragged him along " wait " he said breaking free of his donut crazed friends grip " something's not right I can scence it" " whatever let's just go get some donuts"

  
  


They walked in to the dounut shop "see it was nothing everythings fine" vash said as he and Wolfwood walked away from the counter with there donuts " yeah I guess you're right" " you're just being paranoyed you need to loosen up a bit you've been like this ever since you died" you know I think you're right" wolfwood said looking over at vash " wait did you just say I'm right " vash said looking shocked.

Just then a strange man walked past them and in to the donut shop. " I am Anogaku " he anounced " and this is my acomplis Bob" said as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a rubber ducky " now give me all tour donuts"he yelled holding Bob his " distructive duck" to the head of the boy at the cash register.

  
  


Wolfwood stood up from the bench were he and vash were sitting outside the shop. He grabed his cross and walked inside. He saw the man holding theduck to the boy at the counter's head " who the heck are you" anogaku said looking in to wolfwood's violent eyes " I'm Nicholas wolfwood & you are ?" "Anogaku servant of the plants" " well Anogaku now you die" wolfwood yelled as he launghed perpairing his cross to attack. He nockked bob out of Anogaku's hand and hitting the crazed villan in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. " well that was easier then I though it would be" wolfwood said as he looked at the uncounsious Anogaku on the floor " I guess he was all talk no action god I need some good crazy villans to fight I'm gettin' really bored" 

  
  


" What the hell's goin' on in here" vassh said looking confused as he looked at the uncounsios Anogaku on the floor " nothing just some guy trying to steel all the donuts" " what stealing donuts th e injustice what a moron" 


	2. the crossless fight

  
  


Chapter2 : the cross less fight 

  
  


As vash and wolfwood walked home wolfwood sighed " what's wrong Nick" Vash asked " well once you've been dead once killing people losses the the fun I mean we've already fought everyone worth fighting" " yeah but hell you get a nice adrenalin rush" "no not anymore I dunno I guess I need a good chalenge or somehing" well you know what I think you just need to lossen up a little enloy life" " you know what Vash I think either you're getting smarter or I've gotten stupider".

  
  


That night wolfwood sat on the roof ( no clue why) looking up at the stars when he saw someone waling toward him. It was anogaku. Anogaku raised a gun and pointed it at wolfwood. " danm it I thought I killed him well this might be fun after all" " you wish" anogaku fired bearly missing wolfwoods head " oh shit"

wolfwood reached behind him to grab his cross but it wasn't there.Anogaku fired again " aaaaaaaah shit" wolfwood yelled in pain as the bullet went in one side of his arm and out the other. " had enough yet" " never" wolfwood reached in to his pocket and then he relized he was unarmed " ha ha ha ha ha you have no weapons" " ok nick don't let him grt to ya remember what you've learned focus, clear your mind." He thought to hinself.wolfwood jummped off the roof and landed on anogaku. " that was your biggest mistake and the last you'll ever make"Anogaku raised his gun and shot wolfwood in the leg and bac " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah " Wolfwood yelled in pain as he fell to the ground " ha ha ha there's no way you can beat me know " " he's right" wolfwood though to himself "this is the end AGAIN" " no I can't die"he yelled he spotted a rock near his head " one shot that's all I need he though. He through the rock at Anogaku knocking the gun out off Anogaku's hand " noooooooooo" " yes" the gun hit the ground. Wolfwood grabber it and aimed gright between Anogaku's eyes shaking slightly from the pain " we shall fight another day wolfwood" Anogaku said then he disappeard " danm it I finally get a weapon and he runs away" all the sudden the pain became overwelming he fall to the ground and blacked out. 


End file.
